


Eduardo is not impressed

by suertedemivida



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Video, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suertedemivida/pseuds/suertedemivida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants Eduardo. Eduardo is not impressed. Initially, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eduardo is not impressed




End file.
